The Ultimate Champion
by SendHimToThePrincipalsOffice
Summary: One boy's adventure to become the best Pokémon Trainer in history.
1. Chapter 1: Hallow's Eve

The world of Pokémon. A planet containing with so many amazing and unique possibilities, it's impossible to count them all. A world filled to the brim with weird and wonderful creatures considered magic in the ancient times due to their strange abilities, but have now been properly categorized as... Pokémon. Pokémon have so many uses in the modern world. In power plants, Pokémon like Electrode may be used to help generate and regulate energy production for a safer and more efficient work environment. In construction, a Pokémon like Machamp's four arms and awesome strength is quite useful when a lot of very heavy things are involved, and in civil service, Lucario are used to help locate and sense the people they need to save, and the ones they need to arrest. But most importantly, and above all else, Pokémon are friends. The bonds we share with them can be some of the most powerful things there are, improving their power and allowing things like Mega Evolution and Z-Moves to be possible. I'm sure you know the rest, but what about the people we don't see in the games? They have their own ambitions, too. Especially this single, little boy, who'll, in due time, get his time to shine. His dream? Become the ultimate Pokémon Champion.

October 31st, 4019 Auburn Avenue South, Unova Reigon

"Glenn!"

"What is it, mom?!", he yelled from his room.

"Will you take your little brother out for trick or treating?" The young man shuddered. His brother. His brother was the worst. He was always jumping around all the time, and he never did what he was asked, unless it was from his mother, and it was so hard to keep track of him!

"Do I have to?"

"It'd make your brother very happy, I'm sure, and I'd be dissapointed if you didn't."

It'd make "x" happy. Glenn hated that phrase. Most people wouldn't categorize him as especially kind, but he wasn't mean or rude. He still liked to make others happy, but not at the expense of his own enjoyment.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you, dear."

He shut his laptop, got up from his bed, grabbed his Garchomp, and went downstairs. At the bottom, his mother, and his brother in a Mew costume were waiting for him.

"Make sure you take a coat, dear."

"I was going to." He took his coat from off the hangers in the entryway. It was made of yarn, and had an Ampharos on the front. His favorite. He put the coat on, and motioned for his brother to follow him.

Same day, Viridian City Police Department, Kanto Reigon

"Don't you think it's really weird?"

"What?"

"Team Rocket's been actin' kinda strange lately."

"How?"

"They're doin' things they don't usually do."

"Really? Like what?"

"Before, it was really just limited to petty theivery, maybe stealin' some Pokémon, but now, they're makin' some pretty bold moves. Like that time a few weeks ago when they brought down an entire police unit after someone called 911 because they were holdin' hostages and askin' ransom of 50,000 bucks."

"What happened to the hostages?"

"They decided it wasn't worth the trouble keepin' 'em"

"Yeah, that might cause problems for them. Wonder what they wanted the money for."

 **Alright, that's it for the first chapter. This is my first fic, so be considerate. Make sure you rate and give me feedback. Maybe I'll even update it. (spoilers, i will)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm Before The Storm

October 31st, 4032 Auburn Avenue South, Unova Reigon

Glenn and his brother had stopped at thirteen houses so far. To be honest, he'd really rather be doing something else. He was so close to figuring out the perfect melee build and posting it to the forums, but no, he just had to go with. Why couldn't his mother just go with him instead? It's not like anyone was going to burgle the house or something, and even if they were, he could handle it with his Pokcmon. Maybe she wanted them to spend time together? They didn't need to, they had their relationship figured out already. His brother would bother him, and then Glenn would just tell him to go away, maybe lock his door, put on some headphones, and everything would be fine.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Great, another one.

October 31st, 4212, Boggin Avenue North, Unova Reigon

"Dude, my feet are so tired. Let's go home already."

"No way! We need to visit at least sixty more houses before I'M satisfied!"

"Fourty-five. Final offer."

"Oh, alright."

His sweater was starting to get uncomfortable. Not enough so that he wanted to take it off, but just barely enough to be noticeable.

"Jeez, how can you be so energetic all the time?"

"I've spent so much time with Emolga I've started to become an electric Pokémon!"

That wasn't it, but it'd have to do.

October 31st, 4019 Auburn Avenue South, Unova Reigon

"We're back."

"Welcome home, dears. Did you have fun?"

"He did."

"Sorry to drag you into this, Glenn. I know you're almost an adult and you have things you want to do, but I just couldn't go!"

"Why not?"

"Uhm..."

"Oh. That new TV show was airing."

"...yes."

The boy sighed. He took off his sweater and headed upstairs to his room, putting his Pokéball back into the only empty slot in the holder he got for his 14th birthday. He changed into his Froakie PJs, jumped into bed, pulled up the blanket, and closed his eyes. The build would have to wait. He didn't want to miss any sleep, especially because of what was happenning tomorrow.

 **That's it for this chapter. What does the chapter title mean? Who knows? Me. But you'll find out soon enough.**


End file.
